


Family Reunion

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Little Soldier Girl Marching Home [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Geoff is such a dad its lovely, Immortal Fake AH Crew, immortal soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The Fakes reunite with their oldest friend





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for enjoying this series. I was gonna work on updating the other works i have open but i wrote this the other day but forgot cause i lowkey got my first tattoo yesterday and i'm drained as hell. but hey,thats not important. hope you like the story

 

“You'll like her”Burnie assured Geoff over the Skype call,audio as they were both busy, “Kid’s a quiet sort though.Got trauma of some sort,but it's not quite a bother”

 

“To you or her?”

 

Burnie sighed, “Look,Geoff.Red has just seen some shit.She told us herself.But you need an arsonist,she needs a new job.Win-win”

 

“You’re not wrong.When can she be down?”

 

“When I can get ahold of her,I’ll let you know”

 

“Thanks dude”

* * *

  


Ray had been officially on his own for about a year,but that didn’t mean he was no longer part of the Fakes. He showed up occasionally,and no one thought anything of it.He was always welcome,as they had all the time in the world.

 

Currently,he was curled up in the armchair he had wordlessly decided was his. Sounds of Pokemon echoed even though the sounds of Minecraft on the Xbox.Michael and Jeremy sat there,joking and snapping at each other as Jeremy proceeded to build a 10 block by realm height limit tower in the Rimmy Tim colors while Michael was proceeding to break said tower.It was an amusing sight and Geoff was having a grand time watching the proceedings.

 

His mind wandered back to his conversation with Burnie several days ago. Ruby Rose,the arsonist girl from Rooster Teeth,was supposed to be showing up soon.He recalled what Burnie had told him about her-well built girl,red hair that had been a part of her code name,had a thing for cats.Neither knew how Red would take to being in the Fakes,so that was all Burnie told him.It wasn’t too bad,he’d worked with people he knew for less.

 

“That’s it,boy-you’re going down!”Jeremy turned at Michael and with a cry,leapt on him as there was a knock on the door. Ryan had appeared out of nowhere in his Ryan ways,and was watching Ray play pokemon.He was maskless,paintless,and Ray had moved to let him get a better view.

 

Geoff looked at Jack as the man slipped past the entry to the room,heading to the door.

 

He kept his attention to the fight,wincing as the two hit the consoles.They were laughing though,so a broken console wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Suddenly,Gavin began crying-almost.There were sounds of joy.They all turned to see him nearly wrapped around a woman wearing a leather jacket and pants,her red hair pulled back.Her head was in the crook of his neck.

 

“Lindsay,love,you’re alive!” he managed and the woman pulled away,and they could see her face.

 

The room stopped.Geoff was up and the boys had stopped fighting.Ray closed his game and Ryan was off the arm of the chair.

 

“Holy,shit,Lindsay?!”They were all up,hugging at her.Ray had tears in his eyes,Ryan kept patting her head,and Geoff looked like a happy father.

 

“You're here”he said as he held her tightly, “How?When?”

 

“World War One”She said, “I died in a stray bombing in England.Ambassador’s kid.Long story.”

 

Geoff pulled her into another hug and she smiles before pulling away.

 

“But you”she indicated them, “How?How are you all even here?”

 

“The same way you and I are,Colonel Tuggey”Jeremy speaks and the room goes quiet.Jeremy never spoke about Lindsay,even when Michael had drunkenly cried of his lost lady love.

 

“Lieutenant Dooley”she managed, “I...I thought you died...”

 

“Surprise,Lindsay”Jeremy said as the two hugged tightly,and Lindsay sobbed in a way no one in the room could ever recall her doing but 66 years had been a long time.

 

Michael cleared his throat and finally,Lindsay was facing him.

 

The two are silent,until Michael manages “Lindsay”

 

“Michael”she replies before the two are hugging,kissing fiercely.Everyone is smiling.

 

They pull away after a moment,and Lindsay reveals a ring on a chain,one they all knew.

 

_“Tuggley!”They’re in the middle of the warzone,in the midst of a temporary ceasefire._

 

_“What?”Lindsay asks as Michael calls to her across the camp.By now,the regiment knows that their Major is a woman but no one really cares-she’s been through hell,just like them._

_“Marry me?”he asks and pulls out a ring that he’d held on to since he’d met this fiery woman all those months ago.The one he knew loved him as much as he loved her.The one he couldn’t see himself without once this war was over._

 

_The regiment is in anticipation,waiting for her answer._

 

_Lindsay looks at Michael,then her dirt-stained face lights up,and she smiles that smile all the officers loved seeing,the one that made her her._

 

_“Yes!”she’s on Michael in a hug as the men around them are hooting and hollering,just plain happy._

  


“Welcome home,Lindsay Jones”Michael grins at the sight of the ring before he kisses her again,and suddenly Gavin yells, “ _GROUP HUG_ ”

 

The couple breaks apart laughing as everyone-Geoff and Ray included-joins in.

 

Geoff can see Lindsay amidst the jumble,smiling like a madwoman,tears of joy in her eyes.

 

He couldn’t blame her.

 

She was home afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> just letting you randomly know:the tattoo is Pyrrha's crown,I'm a diehard RWBY fan and i want a first legit cosplay to be RWBY,but Rimmy Tim was actually my first one lol.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
